


AU Camelot

by SelmakFan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Challenge Response, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelmakFan/pseuds/SelmakFan
Summary: An answer to the 2009 contest (Tok'ra Resistance). What would have happened if Sam was pulled into the 'Super-gate' while floating out there in her suit during the battle. Sam ends up either in another demension or galaxey or future, what ever.Copied from Symbiotica were Im Ringthing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Note: first part is the two chappies which were written as a round-robin. Hope that's OK! I wrote the first part of that round-robin, Roeskva wrote the other. The parts from the round-robin ends at the **** I have written that after the stars. 
> 
> Note 2: I have run spell check so there shouldn't be too much of that kind of errors, but I apologize if there is syntax issues or just bad sentences. I've had problems with spelling and writing for a long time. I hope the fic is not too bad!

 

 

The Milky Way was still under attack from the Ori fleets, and the Tau'ri had sent the Odyssey to check out a new Supergate that had been built. Meanwhile Daniel and Mitchell were trying to locate the sangraal to use against the Ori.  
   
Sam was temporarily stationed on the Odyssey - Emerson's ship - to help with the Supergate. They've determined they can control the dialing crystal with a new crystal Kvasir has made. Sam has volunteered to install the new crystal so they control the gate instead of the Ori. Then if Daniel and Mitchell find the sangraal it can be used through the gate.  
   
So, Sam dons a spacesuit and Kvasir beams here to the Supergate with the Asgard beam. She materializes on one of the large components.  
   
Sam talked into the radio, "Engaging magnetic lock." Then, pushing a button, her feet glues to the metal. She walks to a panel and opens it. "I'm removing the panel now." She starts pulling at the crystals and puts in the one Kvasir did. "This will just take a few minutes to initialize."  
   
On the bridge of the Odyssey they've seen an energy field or surge approaching her. Marks rapports, "Sir, we're picking up increased energy output from the gate."  
   
Sam notice it "Something's happening." The field passes her and her boots no longer is magnetic. She floats up. "I've lost my magnetic lock."  
   
"It's an incoming wormhole." Marks said.  
   
"Get her out of there, now." said Emerson.  
   
"It's not working. There's too much interference. "  
   
"Sam, report. Sam!" Emerson said to the radio.  
   
Meanwhile Sam is hit by light and the Supergate makes a kawoosh. Sam looks at the rippling surface. "My God."  
   
On the Odyssey. "Can you reacquire Colonel Carter's signal?" said Emerson.  
   
"Negative. She's too close to the event horizon." Marks looked at the readouts. "She's much too close...she's been pulled in!"  
   
"Try again, get her OUT!"  
   
"I'm sorry, sir. She's pulled in -she must be in the Ori galaxy now!"  
   
Meanwhile Sam was about to exit the wormhole at the other end, just as there was another light strike. Everything sort-of fluttered for a moment, then she exits the gate again - back in the Milky Way!  
   
Sam felt a bit confused, hanging there in space. After a moment she pulled herself together and tried to get her bearings. As there was no gravity, it was difficult for her to turn around, but using the control jets on her suit she managed. No supergate! How could this be? She had just exited it! She tried her radio.  
   
"Sam Carter to the Odyssey-come in."  
   
There was no reply; all that met her was static. She waited a moment before she tried again. Starting to panic, she closed her eyes and counted to ten. Feeling slightly calmer, she opened her eyes again. She needed to determine where she was. She had been sucked into the wormhole, so she should be in the Ori galaxy, should she not? That explained why there was no Odyssey-but why was there no supergate? Had they somehow managed to destroy it? It mattered little for her. If there was no ship close by, then she would soon die. She checked her sleeve panel - she had about 90 minutes oxygen left.  
   
Sam decided being found by someone, even the Ori, was better than suffocating here, so she turned on her distress signal and tried to relax. Panicking would only make her use more oxygen.  
   
She looked at the stars, to have something else to think about. At first she was idly staring at them, but then she suddenly realized something-she recognized the stars! It was the same sky she had been looking at before she was sucked into the event horizon! This meant she must still be in the Milky Way - but how could this be? Then where were the Odyssey and all the other ships that had fought the Ori? Had the supergate somehow exploded and destroyed them all? She felt cold with fear - was all her friends dead?  
   
Sam spent the next almost 90 minutes alone with her depressing thoughts. Just when the oxygen was running out and she felt herself become faint, she heard the radio.  
   
"This is Malek of the Tok'ra. We received your distress call and came as fast as we could. Can we render assistance?"  
   
"Malek! This is Colonel Samantha Carter. You have no idea how happy I am to hear your your voice! I have almost run out of oxygen."  
   
There was a brief pause, then Malek answered, sounding hesitant. "Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri?" There was another pause. "Stand by. We will attempt to ring you aboard."  
   
As Sam watched, the teltac flew closer. She saw the cargo doors open and a moment later she was ringed aboard the ship. She vaguely felt the energy signature of someone with a symbiote approaching, then helping her to get her helmet off.  
   
She looked up at a silent, and apprehensive looking Malek. Beside him stood a female Tok'ra she only faintly remembered - probably it was really Jolinar who had known her.  
   
"What's wrong?" Sam wondered, not understanding why they were looking at her like that. "Don't you recognize me?"  
   
"Yes-we recognize who you would appear to be-but that cannot be true. Samantha Carter is dead." Malek said.  
   
"Dead? I'm not dead! What are you talking about?"  
   
"You-that is Samantha Carter, died almost 2 years ago."  
   
"WHAT! How?"  
   
"She sacrificed herself so other could get away during an attack by Apophis."  
   
"Apophis! OK - what's going on here?" Sam looked completely puzzled. "Apophis is dead - has been for 4 years or so."  
   
"Were that only the case-he currently holds Daniel Jackson, Jacob and Selmak, Martouf and Lantash, as well as your oldest son-I mean Samantha Carter's oldest son..."  
   
"Hold it!" Sam looked even more confused. "Something is not right here-I really AM Samantha Carter, but apparently not from this universe!"  
   
****  
   
They sat down and talked it over for a while. Malek became convinced she was Sam, and they realised she was truly in a different universe. Much was the same, but there were a number of differences. In this universe Martouf had not been zatarc and she had married him an Lantash in this universe not long after the time they had been killed in her universe. She had a 4 year old son with them and 2 1/2 year old twin daughters. Her dad was still alive and well as was Selmak - indeed there had been no big killing of the Tok'ra here. However she Sam was dead in this universe. About two years ago Apophis attacked the alpha site during a meeting there with some of the Tok'ra. Someone had had to remain to control a defence machine they had found, but which would only work with someone at the controls. She had sent everyone else way thru the stargate and stayed to keep Apophis occupied while they fled. When she had tried to reach the gate she had been hit by weaponsfire and blown up. They had found parts of Sam spread over half a mile.  
   
Her kids had lived with their fathers and grandfathers after that. Most of the time in the Tok'ra tunnels but also some of the time on Earth. It had been during one of the visits to Earth that Apophis had yet again attacked and taken lotsa prisoners. Janet who was also alive had managed to hide Sam's daughters, but her son had been captured together with their dads, granddads, and Daniel. Apophis intended to use Sam's son as host when he grew up or perhaps to use nanites to grew him up faster. Then he would know some Tok'ra secrets.  
   
"We must free them!" Sam said quickly.  
   
"We don't know where he holds them or we would." Malek said.  
   
"You must have some idea? Is SGC not doing something either?" Sam said.  
   
"They are gather info - Teal'c is talking to his Jaffa friends and they would send us any info when they had it." Malek said.  
   
"Take me to Earth immidiately so I can help find them?" Sam wanted.  
   
They did and it did not take long before they were there. Malek went with Sam to SGC and explained that he knew she was Sam and how she had come to be here - alive and all. Sam asked to be put on the mission to find her friends and family and also that SGC should send someone and scan the area she had appeared in. Perhaps there was a way to reverse and send her back or at least to contact them and let her know she was safe. She secretely wanted to stay - here her dad and Martouf was alive! Why would she go back to be alone?  
   
Looking around it was obvious to Sam that it was not long since they had been attacked by someone here. Wauv - the gateroom still bore marks of scorching and in the other corridors there were also some holes from weaponfire. Most had been cleaned up, though.  
   
Landry believed them after awhile and sent someone to check on the strange phenomenon which had pushed her to their universe. It might be something that could be done at will and be used for other things. They could maybe learn something from contacting the other universes this way. Landry agreed to let Sam take part of the mission to recover her dad and the others. He also could tell that they had just got word from Teal'c. He would return tomorrow with info from the Free Jaffa.  
   
"Welcome to our universe, Sam. We're happy to have you back...kind of, even if it is not the same you, it is." Landry smiled. "Now go and relax until tomorrow. I'm sure you need it."  
   
Next day. Sam hurried to eat breakfast and ran to the briefing room, hearing the announcement system telling Teal'c had arrived and she was called to the meeting.  
   
"Samantha Carter it is good to have you back." Teal'c smiled to her. "You have been missed by all."  
   
"Thank you Teal'c. I hope to be able to help you find the missing people." Sam said.  
   
Teal'c began explaining what he had learned. Apophis had taken all of his prisoners to his fortress on Chulak. His queen Amaunet - who was a queen both in the royal sense and in the 'spawn young symbiotes' sense had given birth to many larvae by Apophis of course, but one of her first Apophis had chosen as his son after Klorel had been killed. He was still a bit young to put in a host, but Apophis would do so anyway as soon as he got Sam's son old enough for it. He was currently trying to get more nanites to do so - it was not something which was easily acquired. They needed to be bought from the Goa'uld Nirrti and she was being difficult about it. She wanted more in return than Apophis would give and there was rumors of war. Perhaps this would give them time to save their people? Teal'c hoped so. The others had been tortured but as far as his contacts knew, they hadn't said anything.  
   
They decided to send a team to Apophis when it was evening on Chulak. The team would scout the area and find a ways into the castle. There they might free the prisoners if they are lucky.  
   
Sam was allowed to lead the team. It consisted of her and Teal'c and Jack as he was still on SG-1 here in the universe. Cam was on SG-2 leading it, but he was temporarily on SG-1 as Sam had asked for him as replacement for Daniel. Vala was here also she was not sucked into the gate as it was different here. Malek went with them after talking to the Tok'ra. Since two Tok'ra was missing they wanted someone to help.  
   
They were lucky and noone was on the other side near the gate. It was deep night and they ran quickly to the nearest trees and into the darker night there. Hiding among them they walked towards the city and the castle. They arrived very late in the night, maybe 2 hours before morning and they was afraid it would begin to get light before they got inside. Also the work had already begun among the slaves in the castle.  
   
"I'm afraid we'll have to wait to tomorrow night." Jack said. "It's too dangerous."  
   
"No, we can't leave them in there another day - what if they are killed? Or Apophis gets the nanites?" Sam shouted.  
   
"Calm down. Apophis won't get the nanites this fast. Remember Nirrti? Haven't you had dealings with her in you universe? As for them getting killed. Perhaps, but we've all been several times and Apophis will bring them back with the sarcophagus. Even you are back, they say!"" Jack was not sure he believed she was Sam. Or that she could be trusted. Why would some other Sam from another universe want to save people in this universe? He didn't believe it! She would have to prove herself.  
   
Sam was not happy with that decision but had little choice. They waited to next evening.

 

* * *

  
   
They sneaked inside the castle next evening when everything became quite and people was sleeping. First they were lucky and met noone,then when they came closer to the cells they saw guards tramping. "What now?" Sam whispered.  
   
"Now we attack them. We have brought zats for a reason you know!" Jack said sarcastically. He pulled out his zat and shot the nearest Jaffa. Teal'c shot one also and Sam quickly pulled out hers as well and fired on a Jaffa. After a short fight all the Jaffa was lying on the fllor unconscious and some were dead. SG-1 zatted them some more until they disappeared. "Now we can work in peace!" Jack said satisfactory.  
   
They walked to the cells and found their people in the first, except Martouf.  They shot the door and got it open.  
   
"Welcome, nice to see you." Jacob and Daniel said. Then they saw Sam. "Sam!" "Sammie!" They talked at the same time. "How are you here and not dead?" Then a small boy came running. "MOM!" He threw himself at Sam. "You have been gone for so long!"  
   
"Eh yes, sorry about that." Sam didn't know how to react. She picked up the kid and smiled to him. So this was her son. He was very cute. He had Martouf's eyes. Martouf! He was also alive in this universe. But where was he? Sam turned to Jacob and Daniel. Her dad was alive! This was a much better universe! Seeing them for real was undescribable she had not quite believe them when they said to her before, but now she did. "Dad!" She hugged him. "It's so good to see you!"  
   
"You too, Sam! You are alive!"  
   
"Yes, it's a long story. I'm from another universe, but in my universe YOU are dead. So this is a surprise for me also!"  
   
After some more greetings and talk, Jack told them they had to hurry to not get discovered.  
   
"Where is Martouf? Should he not be here also?" Sam said.  
   
"He is being interrogated. We all are from time to time. I have been resurrected in the sarcophagus twice and Daniel three times already. Martouf will be back soon, but they must not find you here as the guards will kill you or lock you up also."  
   
"Yes, we need to get you out, then we will find Martouf. Do you know where you are taken?"  
   
"Yes." Jacob explained the way to the interrogation room and where the sarc was also. Then Jack and Teal'c took him, Daniel, and Sam's son and sneaked out with them.  
   
Sam, Cam, and Malek went to the room Jacob had said Apophis interrogated them in. It was late so no one was there. Probably Martouf was in the sarc since he had been killed by Apophis, and the Jaffa would be guarding that.  
   
They had to be careful as there was some guard in the castle at this late time also. They managed to get almost to the sarcophagus room when someone saw them. "Stop! What are you doing here!" They turned around quickly and fired all three, hitting the Jaffa who had seen them. He fell immediately and was disintegrated before he hit the ground having been hit by all three zat shots.  
   
They waited quite for some time, listening for someone who had heard. Noone came, and there was no sounds, so they decided they had not been detected. They hurried on to the sarc room. Malek stopped them before entering as he felt symbiotes inside. They sneaked to the door and got ready, then flung it open and jumped inside, zats at the ready. There was 4 Jaffa in there. They quickly shot 3 of them, but the forth had time to hid behind the sarc and they could not hit him without hitting the sarc. That they did not dare because it might harm it and Martouf and Lantash inside. The Jaffa shot after them from his hiding place. Just then the sarc opened and that distracted the Jaffa who then moved out from his hiding place a little. Sam shot him immediately. Sam, Cam and Malek ran into the room and shot all the Jaffa again, then Sam hurried to the sarc. Martouf sat up in it looking confused. When he saw Sam he became more confused. "Samantha????"  
   
"Yes it's me and I'm alive! I'll explain later, now we have to get out!" She helped him out of the device. He was a little unsteady but leaned on Sam and they all ran out quickly. They did not meet any Jaffa on the way back and safely got outside and met the others.  
   
They hurried back to the gate and opened a wormhole to Earth. After sending the code they were allowed through and soon stood in the gateroom again.  
   
"Welcome back" Landry said. "It's good to see you're all alive and well. Go get checked out, take a bath and then we'll meet for debriefing in 2 hours."  
 

* * *

  
   
Later, at the debriefing. They explained all that had happened. They all got to hear Sam's story as well and now when she had proved herself in the rescue mission they not only believed her but all welcomed her truly as Sam. Then those who had been sent to check out  whether they could open a way to Sam's universe reported. They had found that it could not be done, it had been a transient effect which noone knew how to recreate, at least with the technology they had accessible. So there was no way for Sam to contact the other SGC. She would have to stay here.  
   
"So, Sam. You're stuck here with us." Daniel said.  
   
"Yes, it seems that way." She smiled, a little sadly. "I am sorry they will not know what happened to me and just think I am dead or at least always missing. But I will be happy here."  
   
"There is new things to get used to for you."  
   
"Yes, but Dad is alive and so is Martouf and Lantash. That is wonderful. And I have kids too, it will be much to get used to. It will take some time, but I'm sure it will work out in the end - everyone seems to be the same here as they were where I came from."  
   
"Good for you, Sam. We're certainly happy to have you back."  
   
Sam smiled and turned around. She walked over to where Martouf was waiting for her - they were going to go and have a long talk. They needed to know if they would be together, which Martouf very much wanted, and Sam admitted to herself she did as well. It would all work out, she just knew it!

 

 

This story archived at <http://sg-symbiotica/fic/viewstory.php?sid=403>


End file.
